Full Moon Bite ScottStiles
by Wallcifur
Summary: On break till the new season starts!   Emrys
1. The Bite

Stiles sat in his jeep for a couple minutes thinking over the idea to go into the wood's to look for his friend, Stiles felt stupid for letting Scott out of his sight on a full moon.

Scott couldn't control himself all he could smell was the fumes of the Jeep and Stiles scent, he was crouched down low a few yards from the jeep waiting for Stiles to get out, Scott was yelling at the wolf not to do this he didn't want to hurt his best friend but the wolf in him wouldn't comply it wanted Stiles but not for what Scott thought.

Stiles shut off the jeep, got out of it, and took a couple steps forward, "Scott? Hey, buddy? you out there?" he called, Stiles only response was a twig that snapped, Stiles turned around quickly to be confronted by Derek Hale, "You lost him didn't you," Derek growled, Stiles nervously rubbed the back of his head "No I didn't I only... misplaced him?" he admitted Derek huffed.

The wolf inside Scott growled angrily at Derek for interrupting him, but out of nowhere a howl came…Scott could tell it was from the alpha he saw Derek's eyes flash electric blue "Stay HERE." he growled at Scotts friend.

Stiles looked at him in question, "Is that Scott!" he asked Derek shook his head, "No It's not." he said then took off, Once he saw Derek disappear into the woods he leaned against the hood of his jeep when a sudden growl came Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin. Two golden eyes watched Stiles from the bush "Scott?" he asked.

Scott jumped out at him pushing his friend to the ground his long nails digging into Stiles chest, blood flowing from stiles now injured chest, "S-Scott that hurts!" Stiles yelped trying to take Scotts hands off him.

Stiles was panicking he knew the wolf was in control now, he hoped Scott was in there somewhere so he could stop himself, Stiles heart rate increased when Scott opened his mouth and his canine's showed, Stiles wanted to scream for him to stop or for Derek.

The Wolf in Scott Lunged at a non lethal spot on Stiles shoulder the wolf didn't want to kill Stiles, but to turn him so with that he bit stiles, Scott flashed back the wolf going back inside when stile's screamed, "STILES!" Scott said horrified, as his friend curled up in pain.

Stiles never saw it coming he thought his friend would never hurt him, but now he felt like he was going to die.

Derek came back to Stiles jeep after not finding the Alpha, he looked over and saw Scott leaning over Stiles, Derek's eyes widened he ran over to the two he pushed Scott from Stiles and rolled stiles over who was sweating and panting, "Scott…you didn't!" he growled at the teen, "I-I don't remember anything Derek! I just suddenly was over him and he was bleeding" Scott said his hands shaking.

Peter approached the boy's "Hello Nephew, Scott". He said as he approached the three, he looked at Stiles and shook his head "Tsk tsk tsk, now Scott can't you at least control yourself?" He said, "Now this doesn't look that bad, don't worry though boy's he'll live…" he said, then left.

Stiles woke up the next day he groaned as he sat up; if it were not for the burning in his shoulder and the pain on his chest, he would have thought it was all a dream. He got up a bit too fast a sudden nausea washed over him his vision began to swim an arm helped him stay stable as not to have his head hit the head board.

Scott helped Stiles keep his balance the last thing he wanted was for stiles to crack his head open on the wooden head board, Scott looked over at Derek who hadn't stopped glaring at him for at least 3 hours now, "Aren't you going to go after your uncle?" Scott asked laying down stiles gently, "and leave you two alone? no way in hell…" Derek said.


	2. Waking

Okay so thanks for the cool reviews :D I am happy oh so happy I have been having trouble with inspiration because I was busy being depressed about a guy who was murdered near my house. Anyway, hope you guys like it!

Scott huffed, "It's not like I'm going to try to kill him", Scott said dryly. Derek growled at him "That's not the point, Peter may show up here when I go to look for him". He said getting up and looking out the window.

Stiles open's his eyes again the nausea gone this time he slowly got up, "What the hell happened?" he said sitting up slowly and pushing the blanket away from his body, "Well…Uhm yah Derek what happened?" Scott said nervously, Derek huffed at the teen "I'm just going to get straight to the point here, Scott your wonderful best friend bit you". Derek said crossing his arms, Stiles looked at him, "And that means…?" Stiles asked even though he was pretty sure that it meant he was a Werewolf but he just wanted to be sure.

Derek sighed "that means you're a werewolf," he said with a heavy sigh", Which also means I have another brat to look out for…" he said still gazing out the window watching the wind gently glow the tree branches.

Stiles got up, "This isn't that bad…despite the fact I can smell my dad's bad cooking…WHO LET HIM COOK?" he asked knowing he was the one who usually made the food because of his dad's habit to burn food that he thought couldn't even burn, Stiles walked to the door and open's it and walked down stairs Scott trailing after him and grabbed stiles wrist before he got to the kitchen, "You sure you're not mad at me?" he asked, Stiles looked at him and smiled, "You weren't thinking straight it's not your fault man" Stiles said, besides he knew very well if he blamed Scott it would crush him.

Scott smiled glad that Stiles was not angry, he was glad that he would not want to end their friend ship so he followed stiles into the kitchen where stiles threw away the burnt chicken and made his dad promise to never ever cook again unless he was helping him. This made Scott smile.

Sorry about such short chapter's I'm looking after my sick cousin Beth and the fact that I've been depressed about the stabbing down the street, but I promise the chapters will get longer! - Black eyed Kids


	3. Unnaturally Kind Scott

So uhm yes…BOOK CARRYING SO MANRY. . okay and thanks for the cool reviews

Stiles noticed Scott acting differently around him, more overbearing and protective, he also felt Jackson watching him as well more than likely the reason to be because of him getting better at lacrosse, it didn't surprise Stiles when Scott was suddenly behind him, "Let me carry your books" he said grabbing the heavy text books, Stiles groaned, "Dude your acting like you do around Allison" Stiles said rolling his eyes.

Scott wasn't trying to make up for what he did, he just felt like he genuinely needed to do this for Stiles. "Your doing this because you feel bad don't you?" he said trying to take his books back, "No. I'm doing this because I care…" he said forgetting that now Stiles could also tell if he's lying, "You Liar, Your doing this because you feel guilty, didn't I already tell you man not to be so upset about it, sure I'm gonna be harassed by Jackson but it's okay so far!" he said patting Scott on the back, "Not just Jackson, but the hunters to, I don't want you to have to always watch your back its frightening" Scott said, as they got to chemistry, "Sweet a sub!" Stiles said happily, as he sat down, Scott sat down next to him also happy there was a sub because then they would be able to sit next to each other without being yelled at by Mr. Harris.

Hope you like I know its short!


End file.
